cwsfandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria Alekseeva
Victoria comes from an old family of vampires. She is the second of three children - her older sister Irina and her younger brother Maxim. She grew to be a kind and generous girl who was extremely ambitious but cared deeply for her family. Victoria and her siblings got their education from their parents. They moved often throughout Russia to make sure no one got suspicious of them staying forever young. For hundreds of years the family stayed together but after a while Irina decided to go see Europe. Victoria also wanted to see more of the world so she went to Asia. She spent some time there, and then came back home to meet the new vampires her father had made. Vicky made frie nds with them and protected them while they were hunting. During that time Maxim had gone to fight in order to claim Yakutsk a territory of vampires. After her mother was bitten by a werewolf, Victoria went to Asia again to look for a cure. Irina's power to heal didn't work, however, and soon enough their mother died. The family declared war on werewolves but Victoria decided instead of killing them to rule them all. She didn't ask for her family's support but they stayed by her side. Starting with Eastern Siberia, they showed the werewolves who the boss is and few years later, even European Russia was under their influence. Irina and Maxim left the country soon after to pursue their own dreams. Their father also left Victoria to do her own job as a ruler of the country and went to live in Egypt. Vicky spent all of her time taking care of the humans and keeping the creatures under control. The vampires her father had made were her guards and together they fought to keep Russia one of the most influential countries in the world. Victoria had all the ruling humans compelled so that they wouldn't do something that could harm the country. One day, as her father was back in Russia, he introduced her to Lestat Leclerq and his sister Khali. The siblings had a successful business with strip clubs, casinos and few hotels. Her father had bought a hotel near one of theirs and he promised to show them Russia. Victoria and the siblings immediately clicked. The three spent some time together and Leclerq often visited Vicky after that. She had 7 marriages, 6 of which ended with her husband being killed. Victoria only used the men in her life to gain more power. She became head of the Russian mafia and got the nickname "Чёрная вдова". The seventh and last marriage of hers was with someone she loved - a vampire who also happened to be her guard. They had two daughters - Alexandra and Nadya, and their lives couldn't be happier. However, one day a Ukranian wolf pack attacked her home and killed her husband. Victoria tried to protect her daughters but the werewolves killed them too, leaving Victoria with a bitemark on her shoulder. The bite wasn't fatal but she had to bury her loved ones which left her broken. Since then she cried every night for her lost children but knew she couldn't have any more babies because they would be in danger. Twenty years later her phone called and few minutes after that Lestat was at her door. He invited her to see Dracula himself and perhaps live in a town where strong pureblooded vampires were needed at the moment. She accepted his offer and left to see this miracle called Count Dracula. After meeting him, she decided to stay and live with him, his daughter Lily and the siblings. There was a strong sexual tension between Vicky and Jonathan, and soon they had sex. Afterwards, John gave her special blood which cured her bitemark. Since then both appeared to have some kind of feelings for each other and it was quite obvious for the rest of the house but they didn't confirm anything. Few weeks later, Victoria got pregnant and it made even Dracula happy. He took care of her while being pregnant and never left her side. Vicky was happy to have Dracula's security which wouldn't allow anything happen to their child. On September 5 baby Andrew was born. ]] Since Victoria came to Dracula's house she made some new friends. First of them was Lily. The two had a small party and Lily liked her at once. Later she introduced her to Felix Dawkins who introduced her to Alex and Pepsi. Lily didn't hang out with Alex and Pepsi so it was hard to have them all four in one place but Vicky managed and spent time with all of them. She considered them her children and even suggested adopting Alex but then Ian popped into her head telling her Alex was his child only. They went shopping and always had a great time. When Cedric Diggory came to their house, he and Lily bonded and went out together so Victoria was glad that Liliya had someone in her life who will be there with her when Felix was with Lestat. Another interesting friend she made was Hannah de Vil. The two met in Liam's office and he saw some similarities in them which made him ask Vicky to join Hannah for a photoshoot. While changing clothes and making poses in front of the camera, Hannah started liking Victoria more and more and soon considered her a friend. She invited her to a sleepover at the wolves' house. Vicky went there and the two had fun and talked all night. The Devil continued to visit her only female friend and was even happy to see baby Andrew. After Andy went backpacking and came back three months later, Victoria was more than happy. She and John will probably expect another baby soon.